


The Changes of War

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [8]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: When Mira, a tenno that is always on her own and works for anyone, gets captured and used as a test subject to a Corpus experiment team, the system is changed. The only question is how much will it affect others?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I really need to stop changing this damn story line .-.

_Mira often occupied herself with small jobs here and there, and today was no different. She was commissioned to retrieve a data cipher from a Corpus ship, nothing particularly special in her line of work. She arrived on board employing the stealthy nature of her Loki frame, using it to slip past unseen, while remembering to avoid the many crewman equipped with nullification field generators. She has just made her way, undetected, to the ship’s data vault._

 

Mira looked around, making sure there was no one around before opening the vault door. She stepped into the small chamber and closed the door behind her. Glancing around the room, she noticed a computer terminal at the far side of the room. She carefully made her way over, making sure there were no cameras in sight. Mira traced over a small scanner on the terminal, causing the monitor to activate. She began to look through the different ciphers before realizing that the one she was sent to retrieve was not there. Mira ran a second scan, again nothing comes up causing Mira to worry.

 

“Hey Whitie, am I in the right section, or ship even. The cipher I need isn’t here.” Mira asked her cephalon.

 

“According to my data, Operator, the cipher should be there.” Whitie replied before adding. “If you want I can place a waypoint for you.”

 

A sigh escaped her lips, “As much as I hate it normally, please do. I need to make sure I’m in the right spot.” Glancing at her map as the waypoint appeared, right where the terminal is. She shook her head and turned around and walked out of the vault. “Okay, so this job was a bust, get ready to pick me up.” Mira then re-cloaked herself and made her way around the ship to where she entered. She glanced around, making sure she was alone, then boarded her Liset.

 

Mira let the link on her Loki frame fade, her body re-adjusting to being disconnected. Letting out a heavy sigh she opened her eyes, but was met with a sharp pain and sudden darkness.

 

 

Odd muffled noise could be heard as she slowly awoke, her eyes burned by the light. She looked around, troubling to see anything, as her senses were overtaken by the numbing pain in her swollen lip. She tried to move her arms, only to find they were bound. A cold metal pressed against her back and arms. The muffled noises gradually turned into coherent speech. 

 

“Just because you work for us, does not mean that I am at all required to tell you what my work involves. I understand that you must be bored, but I have better things to do than deal with your idiotic drivel.” A woman with long black hair, in a white lab coat that reached down past her knees, complained as she looked Mira over. “Oh good. She has woken up early, perhaps due to you twaddling on about absolute hogwash. Now get out, I have work to get done, and listening to you for any longer is only going to delay me even more.” The woman scolded the man sitting in the corner. 

 

As he stood up, he adjusted his coat, before heading towards the door. “I think you forget too often who is holding the gun in this arrangement, doc.” Mira watched him as he took a moment to stop and admire the bent over doctor, before shaking his head and leaving.

 

She turned her attention back to the woman still in the room before speaking up. “I’ve heard that you can get those things reduced, you know. Being that big can’t be all that good for your back. I’m sure you’d know this though, right doc?” Mira smirked.

 

“Hm? Oh I see, yes, very funny.” She took a pen out from behind her ear and started to write. “Subject has a hostile tendency, quick to verbally lash out. Hypothesis: nervous when not in control.” She slowly stepped close to Mira, her gaze traced over Mira’s body. “Rather small, hair is unkempt, skin is of a fair complexion. Other than the face, no bodily harm.” 

 

“Plan on telling me why you kidnapped me?” Mira questioned with a hint of disdain in her voice.

 

The woman looked up from her clipboard, “Why?”

 

“Because I’d like to know what the hell is going on.” Mira remarked as she tugged at her binds.

 

She tapped the pen to her lip before replying. “That does make a level of sense.” She then went back to writing.

 

Mira looked on expecting an answer, but after a brief silence she grumbled under her breath before barking. “Hey bitch, you mind if I call you bitch? Aw cool, so when the fuck am I gonna get a straight answer?”

 

The woman looked over Mira, letting out a sigh. She walked back over to the table and pushed a button. “Would you kindly come in here for a moment?”

 

After a short pause, the man from before entered the room. “What is it doc?”

 

“Can you shut this one up? I can not concentrate with this infernal noise.”

 

“Gag or a knock out?” he asked as he cracked his knuckles, Mira noted the distinct sound of a metallic grind as he did so.

 

The woman paused before replying. “Knock out, I do not need her awake for this part of my work.”

 

He walked over to Mira, and lifted up her chin, “Sorry. It’s a shame to mess up such a pretty face, but you know, boss’s orders.” he said rubbing his thumb along her cheek. Mira turned her head and bit into his hand, only to be greeted with a sharp pain and the taste of copper. He let out a laugh, “Better luck next time sweetie.” He pulled his arm back before swiftly striking her over the head.


End file.
